Utterly Grand
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: it's the middle of the night and i wanted this story out of my head. super ooc, billy saving eli's dumb arse in a super unspectacular way. hints of shipping. went through a poor and minor editing phase, so excuse any bad spelling or grammar, s'il vous plait et merci.


Kord was there a second ago, he could've sworn...

But all Eli could find in the terms of big and beefy dudes, was the one currently mugging him. Eli had been thrown so hard against the alley wall after being snatched away from a walk with his friend that he'd nearly gone into shock when his head hit the bricks behind him, before he could even recover there was a knife held to his jugular and a gruff voice muttering

"Hands up. Wallet out."

Of course, Eli being Eli, he refused to hand over his money. He kept his hands up, arms sagging slightly, but held a hard stare as he constantly refused to give the man anything besides advice on how to fix his life and poor choices.

Unforunately, it didn't seem to be going anywhere. As it turned out, this particular criminal did wrong in his free time simply because he liked doing bad shit. Not because he needed the money for anything, just because he was an asshole. And holding up the one and only Eli Shane? Priceless. Eli sucked his gut in and his breath hitched when the man pressed the blade of his weapon a little harder against the area just under Eli's rip cage. A brave composure was hard to keep through the visible and gleaming layer of sweat gathering on the boy's brow.

"Listen, kid. One more chance, ya give me ya money, or I shove this thing, blade first up your a-"

"Hey." Oh god, that annoying voice. Eli actually couldn't help but groan in frusteration and purse his lips in an annoyed scowl. "Back off." The smaller criminal spoke again.

"Listen, punk," the first man started. "Ya better back the hell off before I-"

"Before you what?" Billy cut him off, surprising Eli with a change in his voice. His tone grew deeper and more serious, loosing that high pitch that made him sound like an eternal (and bratty) twelve year old. Eli felt the bad mood rumble in the blond's voice. "This is my town, my crimes." Billy took a few steps forward so he could jab a finger in the other guy's chest. "Now step off..." No one bothered and attention to how he had to stand on his toes to try and make his face level with the larger man, who actually laughed at his attempt to be threatening.

"Ha, cute." The adult remarked. Billy's brows furrowed, without a warning he pulled his blaster out, the gun charged quickly with that wonferfully pitched song most weapons in the underground world gave off, and hardened his glare.

"Get. Out." He hissed through clenched teeth. The man scoffed, slapping the blaster away from where it was aimed up at his chin.

"Fine. You two ain't worth my time anyways." He tucked his hands into his pocket and trudged away, leaving two teenagers. One, a dazed fifteen year old, and the other a seventeen year old who actually sounded his age for once.

"You alright?" Billy asked, hooking his gun back to it's holster once the guy was long gone.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Eli started.

"The fuck off..." Billy didn't even look at him, busied himself with digging a box out of his pocket, pulling out a match to chew on the end of it, he didn't tuck the box away quite yet though.

"What?" Eli stepped forward, Billy finally flicking his gaze to him, giving him an up and down look that seemed to warn the Shane not to step closer.

"Get out of here before you start more trouble. It's already bad enough I had to save your ass when you're the idiot going for walks at this hour of night." Billy's voice returned to that usual higher pitch it had, signalling he'd calmed down a bit. Eli pursed his lips again with brows knit tighter.

He tried to speak, lifting a hand to prepare an argument, but within the blink of an eye Billy lit the match between his lips on the edge of the box, and flicked it into his hand. Eli gave a small yelp as he shook the match away, cradling his now lightly toasted hand and stomping the match out even though it'd already been killed by the puddle it landed in.

"You heard me, go home. Get out, run back to that blue marshmallow you call a friend." Billy was right up in his face, so much so that their chests bumped, Eli nearly being driven back into the wall as he stepped back to avoid their noses and teeth cracking together.

"I want to know why you're helping me..." Eli held a hard stare past how uncomfortable he felt with the other pressed up against him in such a manner. Billy smirked, almost seductively, which worried the Shane further.

A hand came up, Eli jumping as a rough finger traced his jaw.

"Profit." Billy then stepped away all of a sudden, hands tucked into his pockets and Eli nearly falling forward with the weight of the other gone. "Thanks for the wallet, by the way! Fuckin' loser!" Billy called back, not turning, but simply waving the folded leather above his head. Eli gave a panicked pat down of his pants, realizing that his wallet had indeed been swiped.

"H-Hey!" Eli ran after him, his footsteps signalling Billy to start running and laughing like the little twerp he always acted like.

Apparently he'd met Dana a few days prior, who had happily given the guy tips on being a good thief.


End file.
